


A Newly Wedded Christmas

by Fandoms_Set_My_Soul_On_Fire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, a rather late ereri secret santa 2015, fluffy fluff fluff, my first published ereri fic, newly-weds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Set_My_Soul_On_Fire/pseuds/Fandoms_Set_My_Soul_On_Fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little one-shot for ereri secret santa 2015 about eren and levi spending their first christmas as newly-weds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Newly Wedded Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedierenjaeger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jedierenjaeger).



> This is my first ever published ereri fic, so I'm a mess of emotions right now. I really hope you like it (especially jedierenjager on tumblr who I'm gifting this to for the secret santa 2015 thingie)

 

 

> Eren and Levi were going to be spending their first Christmas together as newlyweds, and Levi still couldn’t believe it. He’d been in a state of shock ever since he had first proposed and his green-eyed boyfriend of then had accepted, the smile that Levi loved so much breaking across his face. Both had worn their simple but elegant engagement rings proudly, and had exchanged them for glimmering silver ones at their wedding six months later. The happy event had been rather quiet and simple, with just a few family members and close friends, but it was so much the better. Had they invited the entire town, the effect of having the people who would have been able to share their joy the most would have been diminished.
> 
>  

Levi smiled faintly at the memory of the occasion. Erwin and Hanji had come of course (they wouldn’t have missed it for the world). Petra had also attended, something Levi felt slightly bad for, since he knew that she was probably still getting over her feelings for him. Eren’s group of close friends, as well as his best friend Armin and decidedly over protective sister Mikasa, had all come. It had been an amazing day, one that Levi was sure he would remember for the rest of his life. His smile faded slightly. _Well, not everyone who should have been there had come. They couldn’t, after all, and never would again._ Speaking of events he would always remember and never forget, that fateful car crash that had ended with taking Isabelle and Farlan away from him would always remain in his mind, haunting his dreams and taking his happiness. But now was not the time to think of such things.

 

Three months had passed since the wedding, and Levi was till readjusting to his new life. Every day during the working week, Eren and Levi headed to their respective jobs (Levi was a lawyer in the same company as Erwin, and Eren was an English teacher, with Armin being the school’s librarian). Levi would pick Eren up after school had let out on the days when he didn’t have to stay late (which thankfully were few). They would drive back together, and fruitlessly try to help with the other’s work before eating dinner and sleeping together. Their sex life was anything but poor. In fact, it was maybe a bit _too_ healthy. Weekends were sacred time just for the two of them to be together. They went out with their friends fairly often and went on numerous double dates with Erwin and Armin (who were an absolutely sickeningly sweet couple). All in all, their life together had gone amazingly well so far, and it was definitely the happiest time in Levi’s life that the twenty-seven-year-old could ever remember experiencing. That summer had been full of long and lazy days that had nevertheless been enjoyable. With the fall had come swirling red leaves, and Halloween had long since come and gone.

 

Now it was Christmas Eve, or more accurately late afternoon, and Levi had spent the entirety of the previous day being dragged around (albeit willingly) by Erwin and Hanji to continue their tradition of spending a friends’ day together during Christmas. This year Levi had put his foot down, insisting that he was going to dedicate the entirety of his day to spend time with the person he loved. Eren’s face had turned the exact vivid shade of red that Levi adored, and had covered it with his hands. Levi remembered barely being able to stand Eren’s cuteness. He’d known it was worth it and had called hurriedly Erwin and Hanji to alert them to the change in plans. Hanji had squealed in excitement, exclaiming emphatically that she thought this whole situation was way too cute for words, while Erwin had most definitely grinned in the background. This had been two days ago, and it had resulted in them agreeing that their tradition would be moved back two days earlier in order for Levi to spent both the 24th and 25th with his husband.

 

And so here he was, waiting for Eren. His boyfriend- no, _husband_ \- had been gone for quite some time. He hadn’t said where he was going, but Levi could very well guess the purpose of the trip. Eren was really quite easy to read, and his utter inability to mask his emotions was something that Levi highly enjoyed. He was about to pick up the phone and call Eren just to listen to his stuttered excuses, but it was at that very moment he heard a key turn in the lock, and Eren stepped inside.

 

His hair was delightfully mussed, and his nose and cheeks were pink, a sure sign of the more than chilly temperature outside. Levi glanced up from his position of kneeling over while being in the process of brightly colored Christmas ornaments strewn across the carpeted floor. Smiling slightly, he walked over to Eren and shut the door behind him after giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek, earning his favorite adorable blush. Eren was holding two bags that he placed gently on the floor before accepting Levi’s sweeping and uncharacteristically emotional hug. Eren was- quite literally- swept off his feet and could feel his cheeks getting warm from something other than the cold.

 

“Hey brat, I’m glad to finally see you again after disappearing for half the day.” Levi said. He was in the habit of employing sarcasm as a means of expressing affection, something Eren knew all too well from their time spent together. “Geez Levi, I was running around in the freezing cold weather trying to get both your birthday and Christmas presents, as well as some half decent stuff to eat. Sorry I bothered.” But it was light-hearted, and they both knew it.

 

“Jesus Christ Eren, I knew that already.” Levi couldn’t contain his snort at Eren’s shocked face. “What?” he spluttered, “You knew what I was doing?” Levi nodded in affirmation. “It really wasn’t that hard, Eren. Pretty easy really, considering your face is basically a fucking open book. You can’t hide anything, especially from me. Although that’s one of the things I like best about you, brat.” Eren grinned, abashed. “And don’t I know it, Levi. You’re right; I _was_ getting presents for you. Although really, I was just picking them up. The stores were really far away and closing early. I just wanted both of your presents to be perfect, given that we’re actually fucking _and_ married now.”

 

Eren had decided that he was more than satisfied with what he had picked out, and the birthday one in particular. But they would get to that later. Now was the time that they had specifically planned to spend together, and nothing was going to take that away from them. He glanced back at his black-haired husband and grinned. “So Levi, I guess you’ve already started with the decorating.” He gestured to the tall tree that had at present been moved into just out of the corner of the living room. “Let’s get this thing done.” Levi nodded in agreement, and they continued.

 

Forty-five minutes later, it was all done. Every last bauble had been placed strategically about five inches apart –courtesy of Levi’s endless constant need for perfection in all things organizational- and the whole look was finally starting to come together at last. Strands of holly had been draped artistically in different areas of the room, and the result was festive and homey, and more than a little magical. It was comfortable, and the tree was covered in multi-colored ornaments that nevertheless complemented the deep green of the needles.

 

Eren headed to the kitchen after picking up one of the bags, telling Levi that he was going to make some food for dinner. Although dinner might be a generous term for what he was planning to prepare, which frankly consisted of mostly deserts. He got out what he need for a rather plain bit of pasta, and proceeded to make it, coating the hot noodles in butter and sprinkling a light layer of cheese over the remainders. He’d already baked the cookies and had put them in the fridge to solidify before he’d left, and so he pulled them out and set them on the counter. He carefully decorated them with frosting before dusting a bit of sugar on top of the now colorful confections. Loading both the pasta (and mentally picturing Italy running after him in the distance with a rather pleading look on his face) and cookies onto plates for both Levi and him, he headed back to the living room humming the tune to “Jingle Bells” with a smile on his face. He arrived in the space to find Levi seemingly in the process of sifting through the vast collection of movie titles they had amassed.

 

Eren sat down beside his beloved, enveloping the shorter man in a hug to alert the raven to his presence. Levi sank into the hug before temporarily shaking Eren off a bit to insist that he help pick out a film for them to watch together. Eren readily agreed and he spent a while searching through the vast and varied collection with Levi, before suddenly finding the perfect one. Grinning, he turned to Levi. Levi’s steel gray eyes narrowed in suspicion at the former’s mischievous look. “Oh boy. What diabolical plan do you have up your sleeve now?” The brunette’s grin only widened before showing Levi the cover. The title made the raven groan in exasperation, nevertheless enjoying his husband’s childish antics. “Really, Eren? The Night Before Christmas? Jesus fucking Christ, you’re such a kid. Let’s do it.”

 

And so it was that the two husbands found themselves on their couch an hour or two later, stomachs full and content smiles on their faces. Eren was just reaching the edge of falling asleep when he bolted upright, suddenly remembering. He practically leaped off the sofa, much to the dismay of a very disgruntled Levi, and ran over to where he’d put one of the bags earlier. “Shit, shit, shit,” he muttered as he hurried back, carefully carrying the bag with him. He collapsed on the sofa with a loud exclamation of relief over not having forgotten Levi’s present. “Hey Levi, I know your birthday isn’t until tomorrow, but I wanted to give it to you now because I think your birthday should be celebrated as something other than just on Christmas. So here it is. Open it!” Eren urged, looking up at Levi with the face he knew very well the other couldn’t resist. Levi tried to keep his face blank but was unable to show quite how happy he was to be getting a birthday present from his favorite brunette.

 

He did indeed open it, and the crinkling of the wrapping paper echoed loudly in the anticipatory silence. His eyes widened at what he saw, and Eren grinned again at the reaction he’d gotten. Yes, he had indeed chosen well. In his hands was a brilliantly red photo album, simply titled Our Memories. As Levi opened it, his eyes widened further. Inside were page after page of polaroid pictures of the two of them, each from a moment that Levi could remember well. Their first date, rainy afternoons, sunny picnics and long lazy days. They were all there, right up to that damn wedding. It was a bit overwhelming. Levi was certain that this was the best birthday present he had ever received, and especially from the man he loved.

 

Speaking of Eren, Levi glanced up to find the brunette wearing the special smile that always made his heart melt and him wonder what he had done to deserve such a beautiful creature. To add to this already perfect image, Eren’s face was flushed pink, and the green eyes that had enchanted and still enchanted Levi to this day were shining. It was the same expression he had worn accepting his then-boyfriend's proposal, and Levi knew, just as he’d known then, that he wanted to see that smile for the rest of his life.

 

He stared at Eren, speechless. “So, Levi, do you like it? Or do you _like_ it? I got a matching one so that we could both have an album, and it took forever to find them. But as long as you like it, then that’s all okay.” Levi simply stared at Eren, looking for the right word to accurately describe how much he did indeed like it. “Eren,” he said incredulously, “It’s fucking perfect!” Knowing all too well that he was much better at expressing what he felt through actions rather than words, he reached out and enveloped the brunette in a tight hug, hoping that he was able to convey the happiness that the album had caused to take root in the recesses of his cold, cold, heart (as he and others liked to say). Eren seemed to definitely get the message because his grin only widened further.

 

“So, um, is the movie over?” Levi nodded in response to Eren’s inquiry. The latter grinned. “Good, because I just feel too damn tired to bother heading to bed.” After confirming with Levi that sleeping on the couch together was most and definitely okay with him, they laid down on the couch, holding each other close. The lovebirds stayed like that until they were on the edge of sleep. Eren smiled tiredly and gestured for the other to look out the window. “Look, Levi, it’s snowing.” And indeed it was, crystal flakes falling slowly and decorating the ground outside with a layer of fluffy coldness that would no doubt cover everything in sight by the next morning.

 

Levi gazed adoringly at his now-sleeping husband and then outside again. The snow was still falling, elegant in its glacial beauty. He smiled and tugged Eren closer, lacing their fingers together as he closed his eyes to let sleep carry him away. _A white Christmas indeed,_ he thought. The morning would come soon enough and this day would be over, and like his wedding day, be a day he would never forget. Another picture to add in his book of memories with Eren and the long and happy life they would hopefully have together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii again. So I meant to post this on the 24th but I was almost done and my computer decided to be a bitch and delete the whole thing. So I had to retype all of it and then I had crappy internet so I couldn't post -_-. I'm really sorry D: But I hope you liked it, and I'll definitely post again soon (I have this whole list of AUs that I really wat to do but didn't because I wasn't really confident in my writing abilities and I loved these characters so much that I didn't want to mess them up and make them OOC).


End file.
